Chances
by DaisyLuu
Summary: Nick meets a girl on a normal day that will forever change his world, but there's only one thing standing in the way. Will the both take the chance?


**A/N Okay, I do not own CSI, just some new characters I added in here. This is a music inspired fanfic, some of it's Taylor swift (actually a lot of it is), but the other songs are a mystery. I hope you enjoy!**

She appeared on a normal day, and it was when he knew that she was the one. She walked into the diner with the brightest smile, matching her bright yellow sundress. Her short brown curls bounced around her cheeks, highlighting her bright blue eyes. She sat down at a booth in front of him, he wasn't sure if his heart was beating.

"Earth to Nick!" Catherine waved her fork in front of him. "Did Archie find anything on the tape?"

"What?" Nick shook his head.

"Uh oh," Warrick said beside him.

"What is it?" Cat looked behind her to see the girl. "Her?"

Nick could only shake his head as he watched her bite her bottom lip as she looked at the menu. As the waitress, a pretty redhead, came up to her to take her order, she was friendly with a bright smile.

"I think we just witnessed love at first sight." Warrick muttered.

Could it be? No, he didn't deserve that. No one deserved to be tortured with all his hang-ups. Yet, he was getting up before he could stop himself, and walked up to her table.

"Hi," his voice croaked.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Marry me?"

She blushed and gave a slight giggle. "Alright, when?"

"Now, tomorrow, soon."

"Why do you want to marry me?"

"It's the only way I can get my heart back." He couldn't stop the words, it was like he no longer had a brain. This had never happened to him in his life.

"And what makes you think I'm not with someone?"

"It's too late, you're already mine."

Her eyes widen slightly. "Well, why don't you sit down so I can get to know my future husband?"

He sat down, a little too quickly by the sign of her laugh. "What's your name?"

"Amelia Darling,"

"I'm Nick Stokes. I'm a crime scene investigator for Las Vegas. I come from a huge southern family in Texas. I've only been in a few serious relationships. I'm clean and I'm willing to do blood tests."

Her blush stretched across her face. "I come from a small family. I've never been in a serious relationship. I just graduated from school and I moved here to be with my grandmother."

"School? How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one, too much, Cowboy?" She grinned, thinking she had him now.

He gulped, it showing. "Something that will take time to get over. What did you graduate in?"

"I just graduated from Boston University in history."

"What do you want to do with that? Teaching?"

She shook her head, her curls bouncing. "No, I'm an archive specialist. I have an interview at the Natural History Museum next week."

"Good, I'll teach the children science and you can teach them history." His cheeky grin made her laugh.

"Nick, we gotta go."

They both looked up to see Cat and Warrick staring at them with amused eyes. Nick blushed and gave Amelia a grin.

"I'll meet you guys outside." He wanted one more moment with her. They nodded and walked away. "Sorry about that."

Amelia shrugged. "You can't help it. You should go catch the bad guy."

"Can I see you again?"

She took a napkin from the table and a pen from her purse and wrote her number down before sliding it do him.

"Would you like to meet here again tomorrow? Same time?" Amelia's heart was pounding so loud she could be he could hear it.

His grin showed his confidence. "Definitely."

Amelia watched him walk away, wondering how dramatically her life was changing since she moved to Vegas.

"Grams?" Amelia called as soon as she walked into the tiny home.

"In the kitchen!"

She threw her purse on the couch before heading into the back of the house to see her tiny grandmother icing a cake, like always. If she keeps baking I'm going to gain weight, Mellie mused.

"How was your day?" Her Grams asked.

"Not too bad." Mellie leaned against the counter and swiped some icing with her finger. "I stopped at this diner to get some food and met a guy."

Grams stopped and looked at her with joyous eyes. "Please tell me you're seeing him again!"

Mellie bit her lip and nodded. "He caught me by surprise."

"Thank you Jesus! What's he like?"

"He works with the police, a crime scene investigator." She licked the icing. "We are meeting again tomorrow at the same place, and I gave him my number. There's only one problem…"

"Amelia Janet Darling, there is always a _problem_! Can't you just let yourself…"

"Grams, this is an actual problem, not something in my mind. He's, um, a little bit older…"

Her grandmother froze. "How much older?"

"Well, thirties, maybe? I didn't really ask but you could tell by the way he acted and how his friends acted to the way we were talking."

The older woman sighed. "Don't let this stop you, and just don't tell your father and this will be fine. Now, tell me how it happened!"

**Chapter Two**

Amelia sat in the same booth, tearing up a piece of napkin. He was ten minutes late, which was making her mind process a little bit too much. Maybe it was all a joke, she thought with a frown. She hoped not. It was then that she saw him appear through the door, looking exhausted. He spotted her and his eyes glowed.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He apologized as he slid in across from her.

"It's okay. You look tired."

"I am, I've been working since I last saw you."

Her eyes widened. "Nick, you need to sleep! We could have rescheduled!"

He shook his head. "I wanted to see you. I'm going home afterwards, Grissom, my boss, is making me."

"Is it a rough case?"

His nod was grim. "But I don't want to talk about it now, I want to get away from it. Are you nervous about your interview?"

"A little, more excited though."

"What made you decide to go into history?"

She told him the story about how she was nine and she went to a museum for the first time. She had been so fascinated how everything came to be and how it was still alive today. She wanted to help preserve everything and help keep it around for centuries.

"I have a little obsession with dinosaurs."

"I have one with birds." He admitted with a grin.

"Did you watch March of the Penguins?"

He nodded. "It's one of my favorites."

"I never got to see it. I always wanted to, I just haven't."

"Then we need to get together and watch it. That is, if you want to continue seeing me again."

She fiddled with her coffee. "I should be asking that to you. I'm quite younger than you, Nick."

"It won't get in the way unless we let it."

"But won't your friends be weirded out?"

He grimaced. "Yeah, they ambushed me about you after we left. I got a lecture from Catherine, the blonde, and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"But it's honestly no ones business."

He looked down at the table where her small hands rested. Her nails were painted a turquoise color, which amused him.

"Why are you staring at my hands?"

He blushed and looked up at her. "I wanted to hold them, but I wasn't sure how you would feel about it."

She didn't answer him, only stretched them out across the table, palms up. He slid his rough hands into hers. They were so soft, so warm. He visibly relaxed as he touched her for the first time. This was it.

Nick sat down on the couch, wearing a large grin despite his fatigue. What a wonderful way to end the day, he thought. They were meeting again tomorrow night, his night off. He had given her his address and he was going to cook her dinner and they were going to watch March of the Penguins. He was about to doze off when his phone rang.

"Stokes,"

"Hi Nicky," Sarah said on the other line. "So I heard from Greg about your girl…"

"How did Greg find out?" It was already all over the lab.

"You know my husband, he can find out anything."

Nick sighed. "It's just too good to be true. I feel like…like everything that's already happened that this is going to end up badly."

"Nick, did you ever think that after everything has happened that you deserve something good?"

"What if I scare her off? I have so much…"

"Nick, stop. Let yourself enjoy this. If it's not meant to be, then it's not. But in the meantime, just enjoy it. Now, tell me about her."

"You probably know everything through Greg." He chuckled.

"True, but I want to hear her from you. What I can tell, you are in love."

**Chapter Three**

This is dangerous, Mellie thought as she walked up to his apartment door. He could be a serial killer. She had already given her Grams the address and swore to call and let her know if she was okay. If she didn't call, then her Grams had to call the police. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He answered the door, looking more rested and had a huge grin.

"I didn't think you would come," He admitted as he opened the door for her.

"You're not the only one who's taking chances buddy," She walked in slowly. "It smells _heavenly_."

"Pasta," he grinned sheepishly. "I had to think of something neutral."

"It's actually my favorite."

He let out a sigh of relief, he couldn't remember the last time he had been nervous on a date. Maybe when he was fifteen and was going to kiss a girl for the first time, but not when he was in his thirties. Maybe it was because she was so inexperienced that made him want to give her the best relationship she would ever have. Maybe even only have.

"So, um, it's about done. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?" He said, fidgeting around.

"Okay."

They were both so nervous, it was obvious. They stared at each other before laughing.

"Would it bother you if I hugged you?" He asked, his hands were shaking. Oh god, this was it.

"It would bother me if you didn't."

He enveloped her in his arms, she was so much shorter than him. It was more than comfortable, it was more than sexual. He felt as if he were breathing for the first time in years. He's so warm, she thought, snuggling deeper into his gray t-shirt.

"I never want to move," he whispered, tickling her cheek with his breath.

"Then don't. We will just get glued this way."

He then smelled the air. "I think the bread is burning."

"Bread?"

He chuckled as she jumped out of his arms and ran into the kitchen. He followed her in enough time to see her pulling out the bread and smelling it. She looked up at him and grinned sheepishly.

"My weakness is bread."

"That's good to know for the future."

They piled up plates of food and sat on his couch to watch the movie. She snuggled up close to him, something he didn't mind. He knew that she was going to be his weakness.

**Chapter Four**

Nick whistled as he walked into the lab, meeting up with the gang to go over the case. Though it was a tough one, he couldn't help but to be happy. His life was finally complete. He walked into the break room, still smiling, and poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down. Catherine raised her eyebrows as Warrick grinned.

"So your new girl huh?" His best friend asked.

"I thought we were here to talk about the case, not my love life."

"Love?" Sara grinned largely. "Really?"

Nick fought his blush and shot them a glare before they started talking about the case. So maybe it was love, he sure hoped it was.

Mellie walked into her home, grinning largely and it wasn't just because of Nick. Her interview for the museum went amazingly well, which added the cherry to the sundae. Her Grams was laying on the couch, reading, and looked up at her immediately.

"How did it go?"

Amelia sighed and plopped into a chair. "Great, they said I'm starting Monday."

Grams let out a squeal. "That's great! Have you told your parents?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm going to call them in a bit. I talked to Nick after the interview."

"Are you guys going to celebrate?"

"Another night, he's working on a tough case right now."

She watched her grandmother frown before sitting up. "Sweetie, I'm really happy, I mean really happy, that you've finally entered a relationship, but are you sure this one is going to work? I mean, he has a tough job and he's probably used to more older women…"

"Grams," She interrupted. "It doesn't bother me. I'm proud of him of what he does and it amazes me so I would never get jealous of his job. And yes, it may get complicated with my new job and us working different hours, but I think…"

"Are you falling in love, Amelia?"

"Yes, I think I am."

It was unnerving thought that bothered her for the rest of the day, especially when she was on the phone with her mother.

"You sound different, are you okay?" her mother inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amelia forced a smile, as though her mother were really there in Vegas.

"You know, your father and I really miss you. We still don't understand why you couldn't work here. Why did you have to move all the way to Nevada?"

"I wanted to be closer to Grams, she's getting old…"

"Sweetie, we both know my mother is perfectly fine. Now tell me what is going on."

Amelia sighed, this was it. "I'm…dating someone. I met him here."

There was dead silence on the other end. "Amelia, your father…"

"Can't say anything, I'm living in Vegas now and I really like Nick."

"Nick? Huh. How long have you been dating?"

"Just a couple of weeks, but it's kind of serious."

"You and your father had an agreement though. He would meet anyone before you started dating them. How are you going to explain this to him?"

"I don't have to explain anything."

"Are you okay?" Nick said one night as they walked around a park, hand in hand.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine. Just a little distracted, that's all." She snuggled closer to him, loving this contact.

"About what? Tell me what's on your mind, honey."

She loved the pet names, it felt so nice to be cared for like this. "I talked to my mother the other day and I told her about us."

He stopped walking and turned towards her. "What did she say?"

"She talked about my father, and about how he wouldn't approve."

"Why not?" He looked offended and hurt.

"Because my father is really strict when it comes to me and a social life. And if he were to find out how much older you are than me…"

"Amelia,"

She looked up at him.

"No one else matters in this relationship but us. If you're still in on this, then no one can stop us. But you have to tell me now, is this what you want?"

She reached up and slightly brushed his cheek. "I want this more than anything."

"Then don't be afraid of your parents. They can't stop us."

Nick was trying so hard to focus on the DNA results in front of him, but his mind kept going back to Amelia. Her first day of work was today and as soon as she got off, he was going in. Would they ever see each other again? And what if…

"Nicky wait up!" Sara jogged up to his side, grinning largely. "What were the results?"

"Huh?" He stopped walking to look at her. "Results?"

"Yes, the paper that's in your hand," She teased, snatching it from him. "What's on your mind? Amelia?"

"No," she looked at him harder. "Yeah, okay. She started her job at the museum today and I haven't had the chance to talk to her yet."

"Ah, so she works days?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just worried about us being able to see each other."

"There's something else too…" her eyes narrowed. "Tell me!"

Nick gave up sighing. "She's just…she's going to be working with a lot of intelligent people, some of them young, and I guess she'll just realize that she can do better than me."

"Nick Stokes! Don't ever say that! You are intelligent and you're perfect for her. Don't let this age thing get in the way."

"She was just talking to her parents, and I'm worried that she is so concerned about it that she will want to break up."

"I don't think she will, and if she does, maybe it's a sign that you aren't meant to be."

Amelia woke up to go see Nick after he got off work. She had several hours before she had to be at work, which was a blessing. On the drive there, she thought about how lucky she was. She had a new job that she absolutely adored, even though she was in training right now. She loved the people, the environment, and she was told once a week she would be leading tours around the museum. Who could ask for better!

Then there was Nick, wonderful Nick. She was positive she was in love, which was the cherry to the sundae. She arrived at his apartment with the largest smile on her face. She knocked on his door with no response, and only to have it open slightly a bit.

"Nick?" She called, walking into his apartment.

She saw him laying on the couch, dead to the world. She couldn't help but smile. He's going to run himself into the ground, she mused. She was about to go wake up when he started to fuss in his sleep. It was when he began to toss and turn while screaming that she ran to his side.

"Nick, sweetie, wake up!" She didn't shake him, only gently caress his cheek.

He shot up, his eyes wide and tears streaming down his face. He seemed unsure of where he was at. It wasn't until he noticed her that he started to breathe again.

"Mellie, what are you doing here?" His breath was coming in heaves.

"I just came to see you, the door opened up. Are you okay?"

He didn't seem to know how to answer that. He stared at her a moment until his mind came back to him.

"Amelia, how much do you care for me?"

She smiled shyly. "More than I like to admit, why?"

"Because what I'm about to tell you might scare you away?"

She then sat down beside him on the couch and watched his face as he started his horror story. First it was Nigel Crane who had been stalking him in his apartment and almost killed him. Then it was when he was buried alive and he saw his life ending right there. He told her about the bugs crawling over him, almost fainting because of the lack of air, wanting to go ahead and die and get it over with. He told her he now couldn't sleep in the dark, he had a gun in every room, he couldn't go in small spaces, especially elevators. She cried with him as he told her all this, feeling herself getting smaller and smaller. It was when he was done, she stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"I understand if this is too much for you." He rasped.

"Too much? Nick, I'm not leaving you because of what those horrible people did to you. It makes me love you more because you told me."

"Love me?" He looked at her, holding his breath.

She nodded slowly. "I love you, Nick Stokes. I think you were right that day you came in the diner and told me I was going to marry you, because I want to."

That was the first time Nick had ever kissed her, and it was the sweetest kiss in the world. There is something to be said about true love kisses, that they are filled with fire and passion. But the truth is, they are filled with warmth; warmth with knowing that this human being is the only one for you.

**Chapter Five**

Amelia was nervous as she walked back into her home that night. She had made a decision and she was sticking by it. It was when she walked into the living room that her heart broke.

"Mom and Dad, what are you doing here?" Amelia stared at her mother who was sitting silently on the couch with her grandmother, her father was staring glaring at her.

"Amelia, we've come to take you home." He walked up to her. "Pack your things."

"Dad, you can't do this…"

"I am still your father and you did not come out her to go gallivanting with a man old enough to be your father."

"Dad, Nick is not old enough to be my father. And it doesn't matter because I am a grown woman and I can do whatever I want, and that includes being with Nick."

"He is…"

"Amazing, wonderful, honest, caring and is everything I love. I came here to find a job, I got it. But now I have a life because I want to marry Nick."

"Just name when, sunshine."

She turned to see Nick standing in the open doorway. "Nick, you're supposed to be at work."

"Grams called me and told me your parents where here." He looked up at her father. "Hello sir, my name is Nick Stokes, I work with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and I am in love with your daughter."

"Hello Mr. Stokes, I'm sorry for all the trouble my daughter may have caused but you cannot be with her, she is coming home."

"With all do respect, Amelia is one of the most intelligent people I know and if she thinks it's smart to be with me, then I don't think you have the right to stop her."

"You don't have the right…"

"I have the right as her future husband."

"Jim," Amelia's mom stood up. "Leave them alone. They're in love, just like you used to be with me. Let your daughter be happy."

Amelia looked over at Nick with wide eyes who then dropped down on one knee and the question they all knew was coming finally happened.

"Amelia Darling, please make me the happiest man and become my wife."

"Just name the time, Cowboy."


End file.
